Beauty and the beast
by anirahtaC
Summary: Two people meet, feel in love but something got in the way. Are they going to fix it or forget it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters .. (I just wanted to write.. and spoil.. that Jake is heartbroken and this is the end of New Moon. But maybe someone could change that?)**

**Cat´s POV.**

Okay, we were officially moving from New York to some weird rez called La Push.. who the hell named it La push. I mean what happened? The creativity died.. that´s what happened. And the worse is that La Push only got like one store, for tourists. Does that make us tourist, whatever. That is not the point here, if you want to shop food and other supplies you need to drive to Forks or Port Angeles. So you see I am doomed.. Fine, it´s not the end of the world. But if you´re moving from a place you practically been lving in for your whole life you would also freaking out.

I was currently sitting in the car, pressed against the car door because my idiotic brother didn´t stop growing. Jeesh, one day I was taller than him and then next whopps he is like a giant. It´s someting fishy about this, and just after his growing spurt my dad said '' Oh, how wondeful to live in La Push again. Where I grew up blablabalabla '' I was blaming my annoying older brother for destroying my life.

'' Jack, could you please move your big fat as from this seat? '' That my dear frineds is how I speak to my brother. Oh, the love I feel for him.. (Huge sarcams by the way..) '' I will, if you move yours. '' He smirked at me and I gave him a rude hand gesture.

'' Children if you don´t stop this instant, I will stop the car and ditch you here. Then your mom and I will take a cruise to Spain.. '' It wasen´t a empty threat, I swear. After a few hours of, felt like months, with my loving family we were here.. which meant La Push. Oh the joy.. I am a very sarcastic girl if you didn´t noticed. I opened the door and practically kissed the ground, one hour more with my loveable family I would kill myself with a spoon. Then I heard a cough and looked up to see four hot looking guys. The tallest of them smiled at me and I swear that they could hear my hearts fast beating because they all smiled knowingly.. which was just weird and a bit .. sexy. And then my brother came out of the car and I saw the similarity. They could be his brother or someting and I saw that I wasen´t the only one noticing Jack had a confused frown on his face.

'' My name is Catherine, but you can call me Cat. And this is my annoying snot eating big brother, Jack.. '' I smiled my sweetest smile and the dudes laughed. But my brother gave me the glare that said beware.. ohh I´m so fucking scared. Yeah sure, my as.. or his.. jet lag. I pushed him out of my way and went into the house their our new lifes was beginning very soon.

**A/N: This story just came to me when I was sitting on the toilet doing my business and I thought.. '' what a hell '' and wrote the first chapter down. And no.. I´m not going to apologize for the short chapter.. because I suck at writing more. So this is it, and I will continue with the other fluffy story to. You have my word on it, over and out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters .. **

**Cat´s POV.**

So the four hot guys names was Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth. Apparently they was hired by my dad, so here I was stuck with four hot dudes.. and I don´t complain. But Jake was the one I wanted, he was the cutest and the sweetest and there was something vulnerable about him and I just wanted to hug him and kiss his troubles away. But I didn´t, that would be weird. I mean god, I just met the dude.. jeesh I am such a perv..

'' Cat, what are you staring at? '' asked my dear brother. I blushed of course, I mean he had seen me practically undress Jake with my eyes..

'' Shut up, Jack. Shoulden´t you be packing up? ''

'' I have, mom asked me to see if you were done. But apparently that is not the case here. Because you are staring out the window, like stalker. Come down, dinner is ready. '' I scowled at his back, and hurried after him.

'' I was so not staring at Jake, I was just looking outside .. to see if.. '' To see what? His abs? Yeah brain, really funny .. not (But true..)

'' Sure, sure. We all know what you were staring at.. '' He smirked at me and I was just about to hit him in the face. When I walked in to something hard and warm. I looked up and saw that Jake was looking down at me.. obviously amused by our converversation. I probably looked like a tomato now.

'' How much did you hear? '' I hoped that he didn´t saw me as a creep..

'' Enough.. '' He said, and smiled at me. And my heart flew out the window, what is this dude doing with me? And of course my mom ruined the perfect moment..

'' So you guys, are you eating with us? '' They all nodded and said that they hoped that she made enough food for everybody and they sure ate alot.

'' Jeesh, Jack. Slow the fuck down. You´re inhaling the food. '' I looked at him with a frown, I was wondering if the food made him grow so much.

'' Honey, laungage. '' Mum said.

'' Sorry.. '' I murmed. And the guys laughed but looked a bit worried. I knew that something was fishy here, I could see it how they exchange looks with eachother and how they almost seemed to have the exactly the same thought in their heads.

'' So.. Jack.. '' I grinned at him and he scowled at me.

'' What.. Cat? ''

'' Your face. '' He sighed but I could see the smile on his lips, soon everyone was laughing their as off.. I am so funny.

'' So mum, if you don´t mind I need to unpack.. ''

'' But I thought you aldready had done that? '' Oh, always the observant one.

'' Yeah, I was busy. '' Cough, cough..

'' Mother, my dear sister was actually checking out och dear guest Jake. '' With the whole table laughing at me, I punched him. And boy, I will never do that again.

'' OH MY FRICKEN GOOOD, what are you made off? Rocks? '' My hand was all swollen, and before my mum could take a look at it I went outside. So yeah, not to smartest idea of mine. But when have I ever been acting smart? Never, that´s the answer. Jack would probably kill me later, but I will survive.. I always do. I walked in the forest feeling like a hero meeting the bad guy. And then I saw him, the most beutiful boy I ever seen in my life. He was in my age and his red eyes widened when he saw me, he muttered something under his breath then he was gone. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and then he was there. Right infront of me, I didn´t even have time to scream. I was so enchanted by him, and I touched his cheek to see if he was real or fiction. He was definitly real, he just was about to say something when we heard a growl. I saw huge as wolf coming straight to us and he had the most beutiful eyes I ever seen. The boy turned around smirked at me and then he was gone with the wolf after him. I let out a sight and then everything went black.

**A/N: So.. a bit longer chapter? or maybe not, but it may take some time to write longer chapters.. just warning u guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters .. **

**Cat´s POV.**

I woke up on a sofa, in some strangers home. I panicked, I mean come on. How would you react? Suddenly the front door opens and a beutiful woman walked in, she had three long scars on her left side of her face but that did not take away her inner beuty. She was holding four large shopping bags and the polite teenager I am decided to help my kidnapper.

'' Do you want any help? '' She let out a big sight and looked at me, and smiled.

'' Yeah, thanks. I´m Emily by the way. '' I coulden´t help to smile back, she looked like the mother I never really had. I took the bags to the kitchen, and was about to pack up. When I realized that I didn´t know what the stuff should stand. I bit my lip and turned around to see Emily already started to pack up.

'' Öh, Emily.. Where am I? '' She had a confused frown on her face, and then we both turned to the now open front door. Suddenly she had a smile on her full lips and soon she was swept up in a mans arm. He was kissing the scars tenderly and then on her lips. It was so intimate that I looked away, the other man who was following the first man had a strange expression on his face when he looked at me. He seemed dazed, almost like he coulden´t look away. I cleared my throat, and the attention was on me.

'' Emily, if you don´t mind I want to go home. Because here I obviously don´t get any answers.. ''

'' No! You can´t go, I just met you. '' The other dude practically screamed out and tremors went through his whole body. Emily´s man dragged the dude out of the door even if he was giving quite a fight.. I turned around and saw that Emily was prepering a meal, what the hell is going on? And when can I go home? I sould just leave, but I don´t even know where I am.. So.. yeah.. this sucks. Then I heard a familiar voice and when I turned around once again (jeesh, all this turning around..) there stood Jake. And I think I was a bit to excited because I flung myself in his arms and started telling how I got kidnapped and what not..

After I while I realized that I needed to breathe so I stopped myself and saw that we were not alone. Several people where in the room and all of them was staring at me. Suddenly I heard a growl from the door way and there stood the other dude that coulden´t stop looking at me and he looked furious.

'' Well, this has been awkward enough. Thank you all for what you have been doing, even if I don´t really know what happened. Anyway, good bye. '' I walked past the dude that stood in the doorway and saw my brother. Yeah, this was not what i expected.

'' What the hell Jack! '' He looked up and he smiled when he saw me.

'' No, you can not smile at me. I was kidnapped and here you are standing.. like.. '' I stopped myself because I realized that we were not alone anymore. I turned around (yet again) and saw numerous of people who looked very amused. I huffed and glared at my brother.

'' Jack, you bastard. '' Then I walked away with my large ego.

**A/N: Short chapter once again and well that sucked. I have summer vacation now so I should be able to write some more. So, yeah see ya?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters .. **

**Cat´s POV.**

I of course walked away, because one it was creepy back thera, two because I don´t like my brother anymore. But when have I ever liked him? After a few minutes of complete silence I felt something behind me. I turned around, and saw the boy in the forest.

'' Hi.. '' He smiled, and took a step forward. I should be running now, I really should but it was something about this boy, something alluring.. Suddenly I heard a growl, a powerful to and the boy smiled at me and disappeared. The growl came from a huge wolf, it looked at me and whined.. Something about this wolf seemed familiar..

'' Jack? '' I coulden´t believe this, the wolf had the same eyes as my brother.. my own flesh and blood stood in front of me as a wolf. For the second time everything went black.

**Paul´s POV.**

Apparently she knew Jacob, which I was not happy about, not happy at all. She threw her arms around his neck and started telling him all this random things. He had his arms around my imprint. I saw red, I coulden´t bear to see this.. this nightmare. My feelings was so mixed that I was seriously thinking that I needed proffessional help.. I swallowed a growl and she turned around. Her beautiful eyes was meeting mine and they looked scared.

'' Well, this has been awkward enough. Thank you all for what you been doing, even if I don´t really know what happened. Anyway, good bye. '' she said. Then she left. I wanted so badly follow her, but Sam was holding me back. When I finally got out the smell of leach hit me like a brick wall, her brother had already phased and was running towards them. When I got there she was lying on the ground, probably fainted. Jack was standing in the shadows, obviously not wanting to go near her - which I was pretty grateful for. I carried her back to Emily and Sam´s house, when I layed her down on the couch she opened her eyes and said:

'' What the fuck is going on? ''

**A/N: ****I am sorry for the long waiting, really.. but as usual I´ve been busy doing nothing. School is actually starting very soon, so I don´t know how much time I will have for this stories. But I don´t care, I love to write and I am really thankful that you guys take your time to actually comment. Thanks! And.. my English improves so maybe I will ge an A+ this year, so bear with me..**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters .. **

**Cat´s POV.**

I was seriously confused, but something in the back of my head told me that it was the truth. I was sitting in Emily´s sofa, staring blankly at nothing and tried not to freak out. My brother was a werewolf, and everyone else was one to. I was wondering if me and Emily was the only humans left. But the thing that coulden´t leave my mind was vampire, they told me about the cold ones, how they drank peoples blood to live and they where sworn enemies to the werewolfs. There eyes where filled with hatred for the vampires, and then I remembered the boy in the forest. Now I knew that he was a vampire, a cold one. I swallowed, my feelings was mixed. I knew that he killed people, but my heart didn´t listen.

A few houres later, me and Paul was heading home. Apparently he was the one who found me, and '' saved '' me from the vampire. I missed Jack, but he coulden´t phase back yet. He was still mad. I yawned, and Paul was suddenly at my side and lifting me up.

'' Paul, what the fuck? '' He grinned at me and rolled his eyes.

'' You say that a lot, u know. '' This time I rolled my eyes but a smile was on my lips. When they told me about their big secret he was holding my hand, and it didn´t even felt weird. It felt home.

'' What are you thinking? '' I tilted my head up and looked him straight in the eyes.

'' On you. '' He laughed.

'' Everyone does, sweetheart. ''

'' Oh, cocky much? '' He simply just smiled at me, with love radiating from his eyes.

'' Put me down Paul, I can walk. ''

'' Are you sure about that? '' He was laughing at me, that prick. If I wasen´t in his arms I would have kicked him in the nuts.

'' We are home. '' He put me down, but kept his arm around my waste and it didn´t bother me.

'' You mean I am home, you are going to leave now. '' He flashed me a smile.

'' Really, you want me to go? I thought we had a connection.. '' I blushed, because he was right. But he didn´t need to know that!

'' Good night Cat. '' Suddenly I felt very alone and wanted nothing more to feel his arms around me again.

'' Wait Paul.. '' He turned around, and looked almost.. hopeful?

'' Thanks. ''

'' No problem, go inside now. '' I nodded and unlock the door and went inside. There I paused and realized that I haven´t thought about my brother the whole time or the boy in the forest. I turned on the lights and saw a note from my parents, it said: '' Sorry about everything, we will talk in the morning.

I sighed, this was going to be a long night.

**A/N: A short chapter again. As I wrote before, I am NOT going to stop writing. Right now I am pretty tired, and thanks again that you guys take time to actually read this stories. It means a lot. **


	6. AN

A/N: I am sorry for how long time you guys need to wait for next chapter, but I am writing on it. Sadly it will be another short one, actually I hate my short chapters. But it´s really hard for me to write longer ones, so once again I am sorry.

I know how angry I get when I see that my favourite authors have not upploaded their stories, so I understand if you get annoyed. But the chapter is almost done, I just need a bit more time. Have a nice evening!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters .. **

**Cat´s POV.**

I was currently sitting at the dining table with my parents, this was more worse than the sex talk we had a few years ago. I cleared my throat, and waited.. and waited.

'' Honey, we know this is much to take in but we are here for you if you have any questions. '' Mum said. Yeah right, like I would ask them. I rolled my eyes at them.

'' Mother, father I am fine with it. I mean, my brother can phase into a giant furball that´s totally normal right.. Can I go now? '' They nodded, but still looked concerned.

I gave them both a kiss on the cheek then I walked out the front door and just walked. I actually missed the mysterious boy.. and Paul. I know that I am going to fuck this up, I should know better. What happens when a girl like two boys at the same time? They get hurt. I always hate those stories, I mean come on - seriously? **(Anyone recognizes who I talk about '' cough, cough '' BELLA - back to the story..)**

For the first time in a long time I missed Jack, he could always cheer me up even if I hated his guts (Not really) I started walking in the forest, don´t ask me why. Pretty stupid if you ask me, we have all seen what happens in horror movies and they still go in the dark forest.. Sigh.

Like all the other girls before I walked in the forest with my head held high, I mean this is La Push. You can either choose to get eaten by a vampire or a wolf. Hm, then can I take the chicken? I laughed at my own dry humour, then I saw him. The boy, that was seriously stalking me. Not that I complained, but you know. I waved at him, suddenly he stood before me. The few times I had met him I was scared shit less, I am not lying. But now, I felt strangly calm and that was freaking me out.

'' My name is Theo. '' This was the first time I heard his voice, and I was not dissapointed. It was something calming about it, something alluring. Something that made me want to throw myself in his arms. But something stopped me. I was smarter than that, he was in fact a vampire.

'' You´re a vampire right? '' He nodded, but ge got a odd lock on his face. Did he thought that I would freak out? Well, the truth is that I am freaking out. I am not really this calm, I mean for crying out loud I have fainted how many times this week?

'' My name is Catherine, but everyone just calls me Cat. '' For the first time he smiled, and what a beautiful smile he had. I was dazed, I was stunned and I almost gave myself a mental slap. What was wrong with me? First Jacob, then Paul and now this dude? I seriously needed a reality check and some pills.

'' Nice to meet you. '' His voice was deep, not as deep as Pauls though, and very smooth. I smiled at him, and took a step forward. He looked confused.

'' Are you not afraid? '' I shook my head and took another step forward. We where now almost nose to nose, I inhaled his sweet scent and almost fainted (again) He took a deep breath and then the weirdest thing happened (okey, maybe not the weirdest, the weirdest where the whole werewolf thingy..) his eyes turned black. I swallowed but stayed. Then we both heard a loud growl, it was so loud that I covered my ears. His eyes where big, but he did not look scared.

'' If you want to find me, look up the Cullens. '' I nodded, he gave me a last smile and then he ran. After a while I could move again, and when I turned around I saw the person that I did not want to see. Paul, I was in some deep shit.

**A/N: I am sick, and that is why I have the time to write this chapter. I am sorry that it took so long, but better late than never right? Have a good one, and try not to catch a cold it sucks. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The rightful owner of the Twilight serie is Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow some of the characters.**

**Cat´s POV.**

'' Well hello there stranger. '' I said with a smile, he of course was all serious.

'' Paul, come on. Are you just going to stare at me? '' He nodded.

'' Why are you even here? '' Okey, I´ve been asking him two questions now and no answers. So the best thing to do in one of these situations is just to walk away. And I did, and do you know what he did then? He followed me. He walked me home and when he saw that I was inside my house he walked back in to the forest. Weirdo.

After a few houres I felt that I needed to take a shower, after the shower I did what everyone should do. Danced around in my underwear, yeah don´t pretend that you never have done it. Then it was time to get dressed, so my outfit was a pair of black shorts, black tights underneath, a black top with buttoms on it and a shirt. My hair was a tangled mess so I just put it up in a bum. I then put my boots on and made my way to the front door, there my jacket was. When I opened the door I realized that it was dark outside and it was probably not the best thing to run out in the forest when you know that there are both werewolfs and vampires out there. So as the responsible girl I am, I took my brother´s car and where did I get the keys? Well, let my tell you something about my brother. His memory suck and he always forgets his keys in his car.

I drove away in silence, but then again music never harmed anyone? So as I was driving I headbanged to Nirvana at the same time. But then I realized that I diden´t know where the Cullens lived. Then after a while of driving in circles I found a man that gave me directions, obviously he wanted to sell some drugs. But I declined and took off again, finally I saw the big white house and a familiar face on the steps of the house.

It was Theo.

I parked the car and walked towards him, he had a smile on his face and looked genuinly happy to see me. Actually I diden´t even know why I came, so my first thought was

'' Did Emily put something in my glass of water last night? ''

And my second thought was:

'' God, he is handsome. ''

'' Do you want to come inside? '' I almost forgot about his voice, it was so.. smooth and it held so many promises to our future. Wait, what? Our future? I was seriously going mental here.

I nodded, because I coulden´t speak in his presence and I am aware that it looked silly but he just smiled and took me inside.

Inside I met the most beautiful people I ever seen before and of course they where all staring at me. So I did what all people would do, I ran out the house and into the forest screaming bloody murder.

Okey, fine I diden´t. But I could have, if I wanted to.

**A/N: Jeesh, it´s now 2011 and my last story I posted was in 2010 - a whole year ago! I hope you had a good 2010, I know I had. I don´t really know when I have the time to continue with these stories, beacuse tomorrow my winter brake is over. But I am going to keep writing, that´s a promise. **


End file.
